Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by BrittxAngelusx
Summary: Karina is Stefans other Best friend and she shows up in 'My Brothers Keeper' how will their world change with Karina around? Will she get along with Elena or be out for blood for breaking Stefans heart? Please read and review! - BrittxAngelusx


Authors Note: Hi I'm back and determined to write a good story and not a lame one! This story will be Stefan and my OC Karina LaFleur. She is another one of Stefan's old friends. Hope yall like it! The story starts out on the Episode ''My Brothers Keeper''. –BrittxAngelusx

I walked in on my dear Stefan watching some kid stake a newly changed vampire. '' Well look what we have here, didn't your Moma ever tell you it wasn't polite to kill vampires?'' I asked the kid. ''Didn't your Moma never tell you not to talk to strangers?'' said the kid. ''She tried but I like a little adventure'' I purred. ''I'm Jeremy and you are?'' '' Karina LaFleur a friend of Stefans''. '' I didn't know you were coming to town Karina'' said Steffie. '' well you know I do love to surprise people so here I am! Aren't you gonna give me a hug or have you forgotten your manners?'' He hugged me and I asked '' So what is with the whole Buffy The Vampire Slayer thing you got going on? I mean I thought only girls could be slayers?'' I said with a chuckle. ''Jeremy here is a new recruit and we need his help to find a cure for vampirism'' '' You mean after 332 years of me being a vampire I never heard of this? Wow I am really boring I need to travel more!'' '' No you just aren't a thousand years old like Klaus'' Hearing his name made my blood run cold. '' You mean to tell me that the man who turned me into a vampire is her in Mystic Falls? Well I am loving this place already! I believe revenge is in order see ya!'' '' Wait! He is helping us find it for Elena please don't mess it up!'' said Stefan. '' Mess it up? I didn't get married and have kids because of that demon and you expect me to just sit around and do nothing? What am I some poor defensless bunny you feed on?'' '' No you are not and I don't feed on bunnies anymore can we just get out of here and talk about this later, Jeremy what Is new on you arm?'' he asked. '' You know I really don't think you need to know after all you are vampire and I hate you.'' Said Jeremy. He then tried to leave but Stefan stopped him and Jeremy staked him in the stomach. I watched Jeremy leave and helped Stefan take out the stake. " Why do you always end up getting yourself in trouble. What would you do without me?'' '' I would be a lot less stressed'' he said. '' and here I thought we were having a moment! I'm shocked" I joked. '' haha can we just go find Elena? He asked. ''Sure I am super excited to meet the girl that broke my poor babys heart.'' I said with a laugh. ''I ma not your baby and you will not be meeting her right now because I need you to go to my house and chill while I sort all of this out ok?'' He said. '' Ok I will but you owe me!'' While Stefan went and took care of little miss Elena, I went over to his house and looked through his music. Talk about BORING! My grandmother would have better stuff than this and she died 345 years ago! I then plugged my ipod in to some speakers I had brought with me and put on Want you back by Cher Lloyd and partied really hard all by my lonesome. In the middle of my awesome earth shattering finishing move, in walked Stefan to look at me like a fish out of water. '' When did you get dance lessons from a stripper?'' he asked. Hey Ill have you know I learned this own my own and with a little help of a certain movie called Coyote Ugly.'' '' well that explains it I remember that movie you dragged me too it!'' ''And you loved it all it was was girls dancing on a bar!'' '' yeah those were the good days!'' I busted out laughing and in walked Damon and Elena… ''So you're the chic who broke my best friends heart huh?'' '' who is she Stefan?'' she asked. '' I'm his best friend Karina and really you chose Damon over Steffie! I would choose Stefan everytime but hey it was your loss not mine so whatever'' I said. '' well excuse me for speaking the truth little miss-'' ''I wouldn't finish that sentence sweetie I'm in a good mood right now and you are about to ruin it so we will just get out of yalls two lovebirds escapade and we will crash at another place''. We then drove to Coralines house and I loved this chic she was so nice and then she told us about Elena being sired to Damon and I busted out laughing. '' she did look at Damon a little too lovey dovey even if he is hot and I do mean that.'' They both looked at me funny, what I can be observant! While they discussed that I slowly drifted off to sleep felling perfectly at ease in Stefans arms once again. Ahh what best friends are for!

Authors Note: hope yall like it and please Review!:) hopefully I will continue it!:) - BrittxAngelusx


End file.
